zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
4.12-The Familiar of Zero Final Episode
"The Familiar of Zero" is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of The Familiar of Zero. The final episode has appeared. The Tristain Academy of Magic prepares itself for the inevitable fight to the death with the Ancient Dragon. As the students and teachers wait inside for the help of the fleet of conjoined Nations, the Ancient dragon along with all of the possessed lesser dragons flies swiftly towards its prey, Louise and Tiffania. Meanwhile, on Earth Saito walks down his old neighborhood stopping in front of his parents' house. As he reaches for the doorbell, he sees the Gandálfr runes on his hand. Remembering his contract with Louise he speeds off realizing a man isn't a man if he can't make his girl smile. F4-12-SetupShield1-Jack.jpg F4-12-SetupShield2-KricheJeanette.jpg F4-12-SetupShield3-GuicheBleu.jpg F4-12-SetupShield4-LuctianaArie.jpg F4-12-SetupShield5-TabithaDamiem.jpg Back in Helkagenia, the Ancient Dragon attacks the school, but is stopped by a magic barrier that's being used to protect everyone. The lesser dragons ram the barrier hoping to smash through as the Ancient Dragon releases its fiery breath upon the scene. Suddenly the fleet of all the surrounding nations appears led by Queen Henrietta, and all at once every airship of every nation attacks the Ancient Dragon, The Osland uses the anti-aircraft gun used against Joseph of Gallia's golem, and their combined power causes a large plume of dust to surround the area. F-12-RegDragonBlocked.jpg Mage_Fleet.jpg HenrBattle copy.jpg F4-12-!05.jpg F4-12-DragonFire.jpg F4-12-FireStopped-a.jpg F4-12-FireAbsorbed.jpg Given a brief glimmer of hope the soldiers cry out in victory only to find that the Ancient Dragon still remains with a cracked shell and an angrier attitude. Breathing its hot flame the Ancient Dragon aims for the fleet, but the attack is deflected and absorbed as the Elf Fleet, led by Lord Bidashal, uses a fire stone crystal and spirit's power to absorb the fire and ward off the Ancient Dragons best weapon. Angry the Ancient Dragon flies up and lands on top of the magic barrier protecting the school finally causing it to break. With the defenses down all the possessed dragons race for the towers to attack those inside. Realizing that they are the heart of this problem Louise and Tiffa fly off on Illococco to draw off the beast. Meanwhile somewhere in Japan, Saito is seen being dropped off at a military base somewhere. Sticking to the late Pope's plan of action Tiffa uses her mind wiping abilities to remove all the lesser dragons from the battle while Louise tries exploiting the opening in the Ancient Dragons shell left by the fleet. Even though Louise lands the attack, it's still not enough to stop the beast. High in the skies, Saito is now piloting a jet bomber (A Mitsubishi F-2A. Its a heavily modified F-16 variant.) and aiming for the Eclipse in the sky hoping to enter Helkagenia like Siesta's Grandfather did. Being knocked off from Illococoo Louise and Tiffania lie down on the ground still shaken from the fall. As the Ancient Dragon prepares to consume her Saito emerges from the sky sending missiles into the beast's back. As Saito rounds his flight path for another attack Derflinger appears on his control screen as if nothings happened. Trying to make sense of the situation, Derflinger believes that his consciousness was transported to Saito's runes upon his destruction. Happy to have his partner back Saito unloads more missiles into the Ancient Dragon. The entire fleet watches and without proof everyone knows that it's Saito that's piloting this new "Dragon's Raiment," Louise furious that Saito came back uses World Door to port herself into the cockpit. Though she may not like the situation the two agree that Saito will use his Lífþrasir powers to boost Louise's explosion, but on one condition that Saito mustn't die from its use. As Louise prepares her technique Saito aims the jet towards the dragon. Closing upon the dragon Saito ejects from the cockpit with Louise crashing the jet into the dragon. Louise then uses her explosion on the dragon. Smoke and dust fills the area and as the area settles the Ancient Dragon is shown turned to stone and now crumbling. Landing on the grass not far from the former dragon's body Louise realizes Saito's not moving. Shaking him continuously Saito still won't budge, his booster powers have take their toll. Crying she'd do anything to get him back Saito slowly slips back into consciousness. Derflinger still inside Saito's runes mentions to Saito that his life as Lífþrasir is over, but his original contract as Gandálfr still remains so his life is no longer forfeit. Friends and Soldiers surround the couple as Saito says he wants to cash in on Louise's promise. Thinking Saito wants something a that shouldn't be discussed in public Louise overreacts, but Saito instead proposes to her in front of all their friends. Happy to know Saito wants to spend the rest of his life with her, Louise accepts and the scene pans off to a cathedral while the bells toll. Inside, all of their friends wait as Saito stands at the alter, Julio stands by him as his best man as Louise's Father is seen escorting her down the aisle. In front of Brimir, their ancestors, and the congregation of friends and family Louise and Saito make their vows as husband and wife. As the two ride off to their honeymoon Louise and Saito are seen stopping off at De Ornielle's before Louise offers her wedding present to Saito. By opening the World Door Louise transports the two of them to Japan for their vacation together. Enamored by Saito's home Louise soaks in everything she can. The last scene is the happy newlyweds standing outside the Hiraga home while Saito rings the doorbell to introduce his new wife. all our readers out there thank you for all of your support for this wikia, we hoped you enjoyed reading as much as we enjoyed writing. [[User:-V-|-V-] 06:29, March 25, 2012 (UTC)] Rocketmanwikia 02:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Zero no Tsukaima>>The Familiar of Zero (anime) Familiar of Zero, The Familiar of Zero, The Category:Anime